I'm Sorry
by Squeaky1997
Summary: So this takes place during FMAB episode 31. Roy and Riza have a talk about their relationship. Royai


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.

I don't like the way this turned out, but I decided to upload this anyways.

* * *

"You idiot!"

He immediately felt regret for lashing out at her. The truth is, he would've done the same had he been in her position.

"It's bad enough that you believed her, but then you gave up!"

"I'm sorry sir."

"You gotta stay strong. Don't you ever give up on living," Mustang said sternly, looking his subordinate in the eyes.

The fact that she surrendered so easily after hearing that he'd died scared him even more than it did Riza. He didn't want to be the cause of anyone else's death, but most of all he didn't want to be responsible for Riza's death. Roy wanted to protect her, to keep her safe, but she would never let him. She'd simply reply, "That's not your job sir." He knew better though. Even if others couldn't tell, he only had to glance at her to see that she also wanted, no needed someone to lean on.

"Yes sir," Hawkeye replied like always.

_Yes sir. It's so formal…so professional...so…not Roy, _he thought. They'd been through so much together. Surely they were more than co-workers. All those years, they couldn't be meaningless could they? The quiet in the room hung heavily over their heads. Neither were sure what to say.

"Colonel."

"Hm?" He looks away from the window to Hawkeye.

"I'm sorry. It was weak to let my emotions overwhelm me."

"No," Roy says quickly. "Never apologize for your feelings. They're what keep us human."

"They're also what cause you to hesitate and make mistakes," she says as though she'd said it a thousand times trying to convince herself that it was true.

"Is that so Lieutenant?"

"Yes, it is sir."

"Alright. Then tell me, would it be a mistake for me to tell someone about my feelings toward them?"

She stops for a moment. The possibility of being asked this question had never crossed her mind, let alone that it would be Mustang asking it.

"I…I don't know. I would need to know more about your situation."

"Who said it was about me?"

"You did, sir."

"Oh. So you want to hear about this person?"

"No, not really. That could cross our professional line. Plus, that's not really any of my business."

Mustang sighs. Riza can see the cogs turning in his head. He seems to have come to a decision.\

"Hawkeye, you're fired."

"What? Why?!" She regains control and begins to speak again. "With all due respect sir, I don't understand why I'm being fired." Looking at his calm face, Riza's anger began to return. "Did I not protect you well enough?"

Roy looks at her and smiles faintly.

"What? This is not a smiling matter," she says a bit perturbed.

"How can I ask you out if we're both in the military?"

"That's your-" Riza stars. _Wait what? He-he's asking you out?_

Roy can see the confusion in her eyes. Mustering up his courage, he asks, "Riza." She gasps at the sound of her name in his voice. "I…everything we've been through, all this time we've been with each other. Is it possible that we could be together?"

Her brows scrunch up and her eyes widen. She tries to speak but can't find her voice. Perhaps that's a good thing though. She needs to think first. Finally, after what seems like hours, Riza feels she can talk.

"No," Hawkeye says softly. "I don't think we can." Roy is taken aback by her answer. "I love you, but I promised to protect you. How can I do that if I'm not in the military?" Roy doesn't answer. "Exactly." She takes a deep breath. "Roy, I love you, and I'd love to go out with you, but I can't. My promise to protect you came first, so it shall stay my priority. I'm sorry."

_I know that's a pathetic excuse, but that's all I could think of. I don't want to weigh him down, and I don't…I don't deserve love._

* * *

I hate how the ending turned out but, I'm working on an alternate ending now. I feel it was very rushed, and uncharacteristic, but hopefully all you crazed fangirls won't mind too much. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
